Who's that Guy
by Just Ressa
Summary: Prequel to Behind the Mask. Can be read alone or before/after Behind the Mask. Reid's double life cover is almost blown by the BAU. *Don't own Criminal Minds, nor it's characters*


The team walked into the bar/lounge. Everyone stopped at the door and just stared.

"Where'd you find about this place Rossi?" Hotch said, holding Emily's hand.

"My barber, actually. We got to talking about the good old days and the music these youngsters are playing…" Rossi trailed off.

"Hey!" Garcia said, punching his arm lightly.

"I didn't mean you, Kitten. You're not a 'youngster'", Rossi said.

"Hey!" Garcia giggled louder.

" Sor-ry." Rossi chuckled. "Well, when the Marine Bar closed down, and we said our final goodbyes, I didn't think I'd ever find something like this again. It's pretty good, huh?"

"I have to say Rossi, this place is pretty cool", Morgan said.

"Where's our resident genius?" Garcia said.

"He said he had plans tonight", JJ said. "I tried to find out what, but he was being a little aloof."

"Ah well, his loss. Dance with me, Mama", Morgan said, leading Garcia on the floor.

Hotch and Emily followed onto the dance floor and JJ, Will, and Rossi went to find a table. The music in the bar was swinging, and cats and kits everywhere were cutting a rug.

JJ leaned over to Will. "See that guy dancing in the far corner?"

"Yeah?" Will answered.

"Looks like Spence, doesn't it?" JJ said.

"I dunno Jayje", Will said. "I'm not seeing it. That guy is suave and confident. Look at him dancing; like he owns this place."

"Hmm", JJ said. Rossi came back to the table with drinks.

"You guys not out there cutting a rug?" Rossi asked.

"Nah, but I'm 'digging the scene', JJ said, still staring at the back of the room.

"Who's that back there?" Rossi asked.

"JJ's got this crazy idea that it's Spencer." Will said, sipping his whiskey.

"What? That guy? Nah, can't be." Rossi brushed it off as the team wondered back and forth from the table, sipping drinks and laughing. In the back of his mind, his curiosity was getting the better of him. He saw the tall, mystery man, kiss his date on the hand, tip his fedora and walk to the bathroom. Rossi followed.

Walking into the bathroom, he looked around the corned and saw the outline of the man; tall and mysterious, and lean. He straightened his pinstriped suit, doubled breasted, and tugged at his fedora. He let it hang slightly over one eye, adding to his mysterious look. His shoes were immaculate, and shined as if they had just been polished. He watched the stranger turn around slightly and a small gasp escaped his lips. The two gentlemen's eyes met in the mirror. Rossi went and locked the door.

"Reid?" Rossi asked with confusion and shock.

"Rossi", Reid said with a deflated voice.

"That's a good look for you, Kid." Rossi said. "How come..."

"Rossi, you can't tell anyone. You can't say you saw me. Let's just pretend this never happened."

"You know I can't do that Son, so you might as well spill it."

Reid looked kindly at the agent who had been more of a father to him than his own. He saw the kindness and the caring in his eyes.

"Alright", Reid said. "It's like this." Reid proceeded to tell him about his double life, the life he truly wanted to live. He told him about his "side job" at the agency. In this circle of the little know east side of Virginia, he was know as Heath, and he, well, he taught young women who were inexperienced and wanted to know all about love the ins and outs. Sometimes there was sex, if they wanted and that was extra. But mostly, just dating tips, and him being suave and confident.

"But why this life?" Rossi said.

"I'm overshadowed at work. Yeah, I'm smart, brilliant even. But I'm not super strong like Morgan, and I'm not super brave like Hotch. You're famous. JJ's a mom and a total kick ass in hand-to-hand. Emily speaks so many languages and has amazing leadership skills. And let's face it; we couldn't do what we do without Garcia."

"But to re-invent yourself as a gigolo…" Rossi started.

"It's fun and exciting. I'm safe, Rossi and I'm sure of myself. This way, I get to be the Spencer I dream about, only he's real." Reid looked in the mirror. "And I'm not a gigolo. I'm an escort. Their most popular escort", Reid said, raising one eyebrow at himself in the mirror and admiring his looks. Reid adjusted his fedora again and straightened his tie.

Rossi looked at Reid and smiled a fatherly smile. He had to admit, the kid looked good. He was beaming and radiant. Confidence was pouring out of his pores.

"Your secret is safe with me, Kid", Rossi said, embracing Reid. "But you may want to pick a different hangout. The team is in love with place."

"Will do", Reid said, returning the hug.

"I'll just make sure the coast is clear." Rossi smiled once more at Reid and ducked out. He returned to the table to get bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?" Morgan asked.

"What took you so long?" JJ said.

"Did you get lost?" Hotch asked.

"Whoa, whoa, everybody. I'm good, thanks", Rossi said. "I just ran into a good friend and we caught up, is all." Rossi took a sip of his drink and looked up. JJ's eyes bore into him.

"Anybody we know, Rossi?" JJ asked suspiciously.

"No. Nobody we know at all." Rossi answered with a smile.

Spencer Reid walked into his apartment and turned to lock the door. 'Whew', he thought. 'Tonight had been close.' He took off his suit carefully and hung it up in his bedroom closet. Throwing on pair of sweats and a t-shirt, He sat down at his computer and began to write in his personal digital journal. After an hour or so, he went to bed, and when his alarm went off at eight am, he woke, grabbed a shower. Reid sat at his computer, sipping his tea and re-reading his entry when a knock came to the door.

"Who's there?" Reid asked.

"Open up, Pretty Boy, it's me." Morgan said on the other side of the door.

Reid opened the door and let Morgan step inside.

"What's up?" Reid said, finishing his tea.

"We're going to meet up at Rossi's. Kinda impromptu; just to hang out. Wanna ride with me?"

"Sure", Reid answered. "Let me grab my wallet and phone. Reid grabbed his wallet and phone and followed Morgan out, locking the door behind him. Morgan looked up at Reid and could have sworn he saw the remains of a bruise or maybe even a hickey at the base of his neck under his t-shirt. Morgan shook it off as seeing things.

Reid noticed him staring and smiled. 'I got to make that a stipulation', he thought. 'No more hickeys.'


End file.
